


Heavy Weighs the Crown

by zoegears



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegears/pseuds/zoegears
Summary: Prince Titus yae Galvus has returned home on break from university to tell his father about his newest career path, steeling himself for disappointment.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Heavy Weighs the Crown

Prince Titus paced idly in the antechamber to the throne room as he waited to be properly announced to appear before his father. It was a formality he cared little for, but he’d been away at university for a year now and his return home had become something of an event.

He glanced over at a reflective panel in the wall and eyed himself. He had chosen a well-tailored suit with just a few princely touches as his preferred way to appear before his father. It looked downright casual compared to the traditional royal garments, but he hoped it would help bolster what he wanted to tell the emperor. He sighed at the thought and barely stopped himself from running his hand through his short brown hair and mussing up the albinism streak he shared with his father.

A fire crackled nearby, and despite the chill in the air, Titus couldn’t help but feel a little hot. Nerves, or just a native of Garlemald—he couldn’t decide. He was just about to strike up a conversation with one of the guards when the large doors to the throne room were opened. He straightened immediately, taking his proper place as he was announced to Emperor Solus.

After being granted permission to approach, he made his way to the throne. Holding himself with regal poise, he was still able to notice out of the edge of his vision that no one else was around. Had the entire court been dismissed, save for a guard or two? Something seemed off. For all that was missing, even more curious was the presence of his nephew. The five-year-old stood looking serious beside the throne. But Titus had little time to decide what it could all mean—he was before both now, and knelt in the presence of his father.

“Rise, Prince Titus,” Solus said airily with a gesture.

Titus didn’t hesitate and rose to meet his father’s gaze.

Solus continued, “You may speak candidly—I’ve dismissed the court just for you. This is to be a family reunion of sorts.”

Titus’s eyes flicked questioningly to Varis and then back to Solus—a mistake, he realized, as a faint smile appeared on Solus’s face and the emperor added, “Surprised to see your nephew? He’s family too, or have you forgotten while off filling your head with other things?”

 _Gods, are we already playing these games?_ Titus wondered, as he looked back at the boy. “I haven’t forgotten, father.” He gave Varis a warm smile, “Hello there, Varis. Last I saw you, you were only four. But you’ve grown so much, haven’t you? I can tell you’re going to be so tall and strong, just like your father.”

Titus meant it as a genuine compliment, but the boy glanced sideways at Solus to see how he should react. Titus knew bringing up Fortas was a sure way to get on his father’s bitter side, and the boy could sense the negativity from his grandfather almost immediately. So instead of returning the smile, Varis simply stood still and gave a curt nod of acknowledgement.

Titus hoped the boy could still see he meant well but doubted his intentions could get through to him over the shadow Solus was casting on this whole thing. His smile faded as he looked back to his father. _That poor kid. Dad’s treating him like he used to treat Fortas…but without the affection. Maybe he could come stay with me at university for a few months to get away from all of this? But…no, I can’t study AND watch him._

“Yes, away for a year,” Solus murmured, leaning back in his chair. “Had you continued your career in the military you’d be well on your way to legatus, surely. I assume you’ve come home to announce what line of study you’ve decided to pursue since throwing that away?”

“An astute deduction, father,” Titus replied, letting the slight at his choice to pursue knowledge instead of bloodshed roll past him, “Am I also correct in guessing that you already know what I’ve come to say? I know you care for me so, and have your people checking up on me always.”

“Oh, no, you’re quite wrong. I wanted to be surprised as to what…enlightening new direction you’ve chosen for yourself.”

 _Didn’t want to ruin your genuine look of disappointment, did you?_ Titus thought bitterly. _Fortas could’ve literally pissed on your military and then chosen to study therapeutic acrobatics and you’d find some way to praise him for it._

Titus forced a half smile, “Well far be it from me to keep you from the edge of your seat! Father, it is with the greatest pleasure that I have the honor of introducing myself to you as a student of the law—specifically that of civil rights of the people as well as military law.”

Solus raised his eyebrows, though his expression wasn’t one of surprise at all. Then he broke out into a sudden bout of laughter that honestly surprised Titus instead. And Varis, apparently, as the boy looked at his grandfather with confusion and unintentionally took a step away.

Solus put a hand to his eyes as though wiping at tears from the laughter, and Titus frowned, adding, “Apologies, father. I’m not familiar with the punchline.”

Solus shook his head and his laughter died to a few pitiful chuckles before he explained, “I had thought up a plethora of ways you might have found to waste your time, but you outdid me.”

Titus’s frown deepened. He had expected disappointment or to be chastised, not…mocked. “Oh?” He replied, bristling a bit despite himself, “I’d expect you to laugh about a concept so foreign as ‘civil rights’, but your precious military too?”

“Careful, boy.” Solus warned, but was clearly still in good spirits. Varis flinched slightly at the word “boy”, and Titus could only imagine how much it would usually be leveled at the child. He couldn’t help but pity his nephew, and narrowed his eyes as Solus beckoned Varis closer and whispered something to him.

“…He doesn’t know?” Varis asked hesitantly as Solus pulled away from him.

“He doesn’t!” Solus affirmed, smiling at Varis, who smiled back happily at the affirmation.

_…I really need to talk to mom about getting this kid some attention that isn’t dad._

Titus sighed. “What don’t I know?”

Varis almost blurted whatever it was out, but covered his mouth quickly, looking back at Solus to see if he was in trouble. But today Solus was allied with the boy, and the emperor just smiled condescendingly at them both.

With a nod and gesture, Solus said, “You may inform him.”

Varis continued to smile, and it mirrored the malicious intent plain on Solus’s face. And with a clear voice, the boy said with a conviction strange for his age, “His Radiance IS the law.”

Solus patted Varis’s head with a hollow affection while continuing to watch Titus carefully. “That’s right. I am the Law. Civil Rights. Military. Maritime. Business. Criminal. I am the law. Which makes it hardly necessary for you to go to university at all, wouldn’t you agree? After all, if they don’t teach you that I am the law on day one, that’s bordering on treason.”

Titus couldn’t help but look annoyed. “While your ability to manipulate a child is impressive as always, perhaps you could stand to learn a few things about—”

“Titus. Remember your place.”

“What place is that, father?” Titus snapped. “I get out from under your heel for a year, and you see fit to try and cram me back underfoot as soon as I walk in the door. I guess I should be grateful, though! At least I have company now!” He gestured to Varis, who blinks. “And that’s hardly fair, is it? You’d think you’d at least have picked one of us to groom for the throne. But you refuse to make your will clear! So I ask again: What. Place? Because whatever your answer is, I can guarantee it isn’t whatever place Fortas used to have!”

Solus’s expression darkens at the mention of Fortas’s name, and he sneers, “At least we agree on that much.” And he flicks his wrist. “Now. Out with you. I grow tired of this…theatre you’ve brought before me. Anything else can wait until we convene for dinner later. At least you manage to behave before your mother.”

“Don’t bother the staff to set a place for me. I’m returning to the university this evening.”

“Are you?” Solus said lightly, clearly not caring if he’d be joining them or not, “You’ll disappoint your mother too.”

The ‘too’ stung—yes, _there_ was the telltale disappointment from Solus he’d thought he had been prepared for, but it came at the wrong time. Paired with the knowledge that he’d miss seeing his mother if he truly left now… He could just imagine her face upon hearing whatever version of events that Solus relayed to her, and it killed him inside.

He knelt quickly and walked away before Solus could see the tears of frustration in his eyes. One day, Titus swore to himself, he’d have his father wishing things had been different.


End file.
